Seafood
by livingat-camphalfblood
Summary: Does Percy Jackson eat seafood? That seems to be an unanswerable question to us. Well, this is my answer to that. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Percy had a bad feeling about dinner before he was even up the steps of the dinning pavilion. The smell of food was strange, odd, not what it usually smelled like. Normally, Percy was always excited for food, but he felt a pain in his stomach.

Walking to his cabin's table, Percy noticed the fish tanks, full of colourful fish swimming inside. His stomach clenched. Fish tanks, in a dinning hall? That could only mean one thing, and he Percy did not like it. Reluctantly , he sat down at his table. As more cabins came in, they noticed the fish tanks and smiled as the same realization came to them.

The Athena cabin came in, led by Annabeth. She slowed down and looked around. Suddenly, she was tense and alert. She glanced at Percy and caught look. She started to make her way towards him, but Chiron stomped his hoof against the ground loudly. She quietly walked back over to her table as the other campers hushed down.

Chiron turned to Mr. D, who stood up and said, "Chiron thought that you little brats deserved a change in the dinner menu. Honestly, you monsters don't deserve anything, but I decided to let him change the meal for tonight if he let me decided what you eat." He looked straight at Percy, an evil smile playing at his lips. Percy paled. "As you all should be able to guess, we are having a seafood feast tonight. Don't choke on the crab."

With that, the campers all went back to talking and joking with their siblings, leaving Percy to fight aganist his stomach and the urge to throw up his breakfast. Behind the kitchen, the nymphs started grabbing various fish and crabs from the tanks and cooking. Percy tried to bury his head in his hands as he heard fish screaming for him to help them.

When the screams all stopped, Percy swallowed the knot in his throat. He looked up and watched as a nymph came toward with a plate of food. A whole crab, still steaming from being cooked, dropped down in front of him. Percy felt himself gag, but nothing came up. He turned, feeling eyes on him, and saw Annabeth looking at him worried. She motioned to Chiron and shifted her gaze to the centaur. Percy looked over at him, and Chiron caught Percy's eye. He quickly waved him over.

Chiron came, and Percy looked up him with pleading eyes. "Chiron, its seafood."

Chiron looked down at Percy's plate. "I know."

"I can't eat this. You can't really expect me to, do you?"

Mr. D was suddenly sitting across from him at the Poseidon table, glaring at Percy. "Of course we do. We prepare a meal, you eat the meal. That is how things work around here. I will not have this plate of food wasted. Offer your portion to the gods, pray for your little daddy to help you, and eat your food, Johnston."

Percy gritted his teeth. "Poseidon is a more powerful god than you any day."

Mr. D's eyes flashed in purple rage. Percy felt something hit him in the chest, and Percy was suddenly flying backwards, smashing straight into marble pillar. The camp let out a collective gasp and was all silent and frozen, staring at him. Percy struggled against the force holding him to the pillar and kicked his feet. He was pinned several feet above the ground. He felt a strong tug in his gut. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw the water in the fish tanks start to spill over the edges. He willed the water to calm down and the water responded, calming but still boiling.

Mr. D was standing in front of Percy, looking up at him. "Insult my powers one more time and you will see a worse fate than the one you are already destined to have. Now, sit and eat your dinner, little boy."

Mr. D turned and walked back to his table, where he took a seat, and only then did he let go of him. Percy dropped to the ground, landing on his hands and knees softly in a crouch, just like he was trained to do.

Percy stood and walked back to his table, avoiding the stares of everybody. He could tell what they were thinking without even looking. A gods strength was powerful and what Mr. D just would have crushed any normal demigod. But Percy was fine. There was more damage on the pillar than there was on Percy. They must have forgotten for a moment that I'm, in fact, invincible, Percy thought.

Percy grabbed his plate and stalked over to a brazier

He stood in front of it, and asking forgiveness from Poseidon, dumped half the crab into the fire. The smoke that erupted from it smelled like acid. Percy walked back to his table and slid onto the bench miserably, staring down at the crab. He felt several pairs of eyes watching him: Annabeth, Chiron, Mr. D, different campers. Percy sighed and cut off a piece of meat, cringing, and forced it into his mouth, closing his eyes and swallowing without chewing or tasting it. He shivered uncontrollably and cut off another piece.

Eating small pieces and washing it down with blue Coke, Percy managed to eat about a quarter of the crab. As he was cutting off another piece, he felt bile rise up in his throat and ran out of the dinning pavillion, straight towards the bathrooms. He heard a voice call out his name, but he kept running. He made it all the way into the bathrooms and fell into the shower area. Kneeling down on his knees and hands, Percy wretched onto the tile of the bathroom. The smell of acid burned his nostrils and his throat felt like it was being scraped apart from the inside.

Percy wretched another time as he heard footsteps on the tile. A voice said, "Gods, Seaweed Brain. You couldn't have thrown up into a toilet like a normal person?"

Percy had stopped throwing up for a minute, taking the chance to breathe. He watched as shoes appeared in his vision, Annabeth's old black Vans. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him up. She dragged him over to a stall and let go as he surged forward, sticking his hands forward to balance on the wall as he wretched into the toilet. He heard the sound of a shower turning on over the sound he was making.

After a few minutes, Percy's body decided that his stomach had been emptied enough. Percy let go of the wall and sat down on the floor. He reached up and flushed the toilet. The shower had been turned back off.

From behind Percy, Annabeth spoke, "Are you done yet?"

Percy glanced back. Annabeth stood just outside of the stall, her arms crossed and her eyes dark and glaring at him. She was obviously angry, but the way her shoulders were tensed up made Percy think that she was also worried about him, just a little. "Are you-" Percy chocked as he tried to speak. His voice was harsh and broken. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

Percy sighed and stood up. Blinking away the black spots in his vision, he balanced on the side of the wall. He walked forward and Annabeth stepped out of his way. She turned as he walked to the sink and ran some cold water. Through the mirror, he saw Annabeth standing behind him, glaring at him through the reflection. Percy splashed some water on his face and tried to wash the taste of bile out of his mouth.

He shut the water off and turned around, leaning against the sink. "You didn't have to follow me," Percy said.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she asked angrily.

"I'm pretty sure I was throwing up. At least, that's what it smells like. I should be asking you the same question, though. You do realize that we are standing in the _boys _ bathroom. And last I checked, you aren't a boy."

"I don't care. Why do you always do that with gods? One of these days you going to get yourself-"

"Killed by one? You saw what happened in there. If that had been anybody else, they would have been crushed."

Annabeth stepped closer to him. "Do not play the 'I'm invincible' card."

"You're the only one who knows how to kill me. You're the only one I trust enough to tell that secret to. If I couldn't trust you, I couldn't trust myself."

The anger seemed to just drain out of Annabeth. Her eyes returned to her normal gray color and lost their intensity. She dropped her arms to her side. She looked away. "I know." She turned back to him. "You still shouldn't be making it your goal to anger every god you meet. They might not be able to kill you as long as your invincible, but that doesn't mean they can't curse you and ruin your life."

"Well, they should stop making me eat seafood."

"You looked ready to scream when they were cooking them. I wanted to run to your table, but Mr. D never would have let me."

Percy shivered. "I heard all the fish screaming for help."

"Remind me to never make you take me on a date to a seafood restaurant." Percy cracked a smile and nodded. "How do you feel?" Annabeth asked.

"Like I still want to throw up. Or sleep. I can't decide which one. Maybe both."

Annabeth wrapped an arm around Percy's side. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. I'll take you back to your cabin."

"I promise I won't kiss you."

"Good. We don't need two people smelling like half-digested crab."

Annabeth and Percy walked out of the bathrooms and back to Percy's cabin. Annabeth dropped him off and said, "I'll try to sneak you back some smores."

Percy smiled and thanked her as she turned back and jogged to the dinning pavillion. He went into his cabin, and headed straight for the small bathroom in the back. He brushed his teeth, trying to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. Stripping off his filthy shirt and shorts, Percy put on a clean pair of gym shorts and pulled a trashcan up to his bed. Percy laid down, and, almost immediately, he was asleep.

By the time Annabeth came by to drop off some food, Percy was long absorbed into a dream-less sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally, I wasn't going to do a part two for this story, but I got a request from carameltotsieroll to do this, so here it is. Sorry it took me so long to get part two up. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Annabeth had sneaked away from the camp fire early, marshmallows, cookies, and chocolate stashed behind her back. She made a promise to Percy that she would bring him some food since he hadn't actually ate anything today. Telling Malcolm that she wasn't in the mood for singing tonight, Annabeth walked out of the amphitheatre and headed of for the cabins.

Looking towards the Sound, Annabeth forgot how beautiful camp looked at night. The light from the moon was the only real illumination and she saw the reflection of it in the water. The campfire blazed up behind her, bright colors of red, orange, and yellow soaring 20 feet In the air. Millions of stars twinkled in the dark sky, forming endless constellations, many of which Annabeth recognized. The echoing sound of an off chorus bounced off the ground. The camp felt empty, somehow, to Annabeth as she walked along the grass in the moonlight. She shook her head and continued walking to the Poseidon cabin.

Percy's cabin always seemed to welcome Annabeth, and she figured it was because Poseidon liked her. Her cabin, on the other hand, always made Percy feel awkward and figured Athena had something to do about that. Annabeth walked up to the door and softly pushed it open. She stuck her head in peered inside. The cabin was dark, but Annabeth could tell Percy was sleeping. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Annabeth walked over to Percy's bunk at the back of the cabin and set the food down on a nightstand. Peering down at him, she smiled. Percy was laying on his side, facing her. He didn't usually sleep with his shirt on, so he was only wearing gym shorts. His face was pressed up against the pillow, and he was, like always, drooling. One of his hands was laying on his face and the other was hanging off the side of the bed. His hair was a tangled mess. His long legs were laid on top of the other. His looked younger. His whole body was relaxed. She didn't want to disturb him or touch him in anyway, afraid she would wake him from his peacdful state. Despite that, Annabeth reached out for him.

She took the hand that was on his face and laid it down across his side. Using a blanket she found on the floor, Annabeth gently wiped the drool off his chin and cheek before spreading it across him. She grabbed Percy's other hand that was laying off the bed and knelt down. She stroked his hair, softly untangling it.

She rubbed her thumb over Percy's limp hand and whispered, "Oh, Seaweed Brain. You make me so mad when you do reckless, stupid things, but you know I could never stay mad at you. I love you too much for that. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Annabeth leaned over and kissed Percy's forehead. Traveling down, she kissed his nose, then his cheek, then finally kissed his mouth. She had never kissed him when he wasn't awake, and it felt strange not to feel him react. Almost like he wasn't there. Annabeth pulled back and let go of Percy's hand, laying it gently back in place. She walked to his desk, which was occupied only of her stuff. She grabbed a paper and scribbled a quick note on it. She laid it under the food and smiled at Percy one last time before heading back for the door.

Walking through the darkness of Percy's cabin, Annabeth hadn't noticed how dirty it really got before he attempted to clean it in the morning. Candy wrappers and a couple mythology textbooks were scattered across the floor. Dirty clothes were stacked in messy piles. A pair of old shoes were hanging off the side of an unoccupied bunk. An extra dagger was jammed into the ground. His bow and arrows laid off to the side, unused ever since Percy had hit a camper and Chiron had banned him from using arrows for a month. Various parts of armour from breast plates to helmets to shin guards, were spread across the cabin lazily.

It was a breast plate that sent Annabeth tumbling to the ground. Her foot must have caught before she saw it. She cursed a very unlady-like thing as she fell. She stuck her hands out and her training took over. She landed softly on the pads of her fingers, taking almost no impact. She had laned softly, but the armour had made a loud rattling. Setting herself down, Annabeth glanced back and saw Percy sitting up in his bed, staring at her.

"Annabeth?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eye.

Annabeth sighed and said quietly, "Yeah. Sorry I woke you up."

Percy swung his legs out of bed and walked over to her, sitting down next to her, still shirtless. "Its fine. I don't care." He reached out for her wrists. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth smiled at him and twisted her wrists so he was now holding both of her hands. "I'm fine. I landed on my fingers. The sound that woke you up was when my foot caught on your armour. Really, though, Percy. You need to clean this place up. Its a mess."

"I like my mess. What are you doing here anyways? If you are just practicing your stalking skills, I suggest you keep your day job. You aren't very good."

"I brought you food, like I told you I would."

Percy perked up immediately. "Food?"

"Its just a couple marshmallows, cookies, and-"

"I don't care what it is. I'm starving. Where are they?"

"Over on the nightstand."

Percy stood up quickly and walked to the nightstand. He picked up the food, and noticing the note, picked it up and walked back. "What does it say?" he asked.

"'I came by to give you some food, but you were asleep. Love, Annabeth. P.S. you still drool when you sleep.'"

Percy smiled and blushed slightly as he sat down next to her. "I do?"

"Its kinda cute. In a sorta gross way."

Percy self-consciously wiped his face and cheek. Annabeth laughed at him and grabbed a marshmallow. She threw it at him, and he caught it in his mouth. He flashed a googy smile at her. Annabeth laughed and smiled as she reached for a cookie.

Percy finished his marshmallow and leaned his head against Annabeth's shoulder. He let out a long, happy sigh and said, "Food is so delicious. But not seafood. No."

Annabeth wrapped an arm around Percy's back and pulled him close to her. "Are you okay about what happened? Have you recovered?"

"I'm not sick, so that's good. But I feel like I betrayed Poseidon. I'll just have to spend a lot of time helping the animals that want my help."

"You'll be fine. You'll get over it eventually. You're strong enough. And besides, you're Poseidon's favourite son. You stuck up for him out there against a god. Eating about a quarter of a crab and then being as sick as you were won't get you on his cursed list."

"I guess."

"Have you brushed you're teeth?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"So I can do this."

Annabeth leaned over and kissed Percy. He took his head off her shoulder and cupped her cheek with one hand, placing his other hand on her hip. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his back, and her fingers gently grazed over the small of his back. She felt him shiver against him.

They sat like that for about a minute, just kissing lightly, happy to be with each other.

Percy pulled back for a second and said, "How long do you think we have until somebody notices that you're gone and comes looking?"

"At least another couple of minutes."

Percy smiled and pulled Annabeth towards him, a little too forcefully. She wasn't expecting it, and she crashed into Percy. He fell backwards and Annabeth landed ontop of him. She looked into his green eyes for a second. Her blonde hair was like a curtain, cutting them off from the rest of the world. She could feel Percy's rapid heartbeat through his bare chest. He took a deep breath.

"This is your fault," she said softly against his cheek

Percy was about to say something back when he was interrupted with the sound of his stomach growling. Annabeth smiled and pulled herself off of Percy, laying down next to him. "You eat and go back to sleep. I have to go back to my cabin or Malcolm will come looking. I'll see you in the morning."

Percy turned to Annabeth and said, "Thanks, Annie Bell. For being there for me. Especially when I'm being an idiot."

She glanced at him. "So, most times?"

Percy laughed as she sat up. She gave him a quick kiss and said, "Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth stood and started for the cabin door. Once she was out, Percy called out from inside, "Don't trip on anything else!"

Annabeth shook her head and walked towards her cabin with a smile.


End file.
